pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:I Am Jebus/Archive 3
Your signature Its image must not be taller than 19 pixels as per PvX:SIGN. Please change it accordingly. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 05:40, 25 December 2008 (EST) First. :Still too tall? 09:06, 25 December 2008 (EST) ::Perfect [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 09:07, 25 December 2008 (EST) claiming first Christmas Tab 09:07, 25 December 2008 (EST) :Your not first if you don't, Rally-Kupo! [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 09:08, 25 December 2008 (EST) ::Rally-kupo! Christmas Tab 09:11, 25 December 2008 (EST) :::Rally-kupo! 09:12, 25 December 2008 (EST) ::::D: Ricky vantof 09:19, 25 December 2008 (EST) Seecunt. 11:04, 25 December 2008 (EST) i made an entry to your campaign contest:)Unɖɩđđɭɘş 20px 20:59, 26 December 2008 (EST) Next time you want to promote something Leave a note on your user/talkpage, instead of a dozen of others'. Anyone who cares about these things is probably having your page watched, so spamming around the wiki is unnecessary and should be avoided. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 06:17, 27 December 2008 (EST) :<3 11:24, 27 December 2008 (EST) :Dont, I would've never seen any of this stuff unless he posted it on my talk page (like he did <3). So your theory is obviously wrong. Looking at user pages is fail. Nowadays, we just spam the shit out of people's talk pages and they see whatever it is they need to see. Case closed. 01:13, 29 December 2008 (EST) ::Using the watchlist is acceptable and highly recommended. "Spamming the shit out of people's talk pages" is unnecessary with watchlist in place and a bannable offense. You don't even have to look at the userpage because the user can write a summary to let others know what did he add to the page (which shows up on your watchlist). So your theory is obviously wrong. Case closed. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 08:02, 29 December 2008 (EST) :::Except no one reads user pages even if they are on a watchlist. So your theory is obviously wrong. Case closed. 12:08, 29 December 2008 (EST) ::::If they don't read pages on watchlist why did they added them in the first place? Your theory is obviously wrong. Case closed. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 17:41, 29 December 2008 (EST) :::::You cannot only add the talk page to your watchlist; you need to include the userpage. Fuck off. --'› Srs Beans ' 17:59, 29 December 2008 (EST) :::::Exactly what Srs said. Maybe if someone decided to code a way to add ONLY a talk page and not also the user page to the watchlist, then your argument might hold some weight. As it is now, it holds none. 18:09, 29 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Like I already said, write a summary and others don't even have to visit your page. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:10, 29 December 2008 (EST) One of the few (well not few, but i disagree strongly with his banhammer skillz) times I agree with Dont. Stop being retarded. Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:27, 29 December 2008 (EST) :::::::You're asking too much of the internets. But whatever. I'll drop it and leave it at me allowing Jebus to "spam" my page with new contests and stuff. 18:37, 29 December 2008 (EST) ? why did you delete the compeign conetst. It isnt listen anymoar*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 02:03, 28 December 2008 (EST) :nobody cared enuf. >.< 11:12, 29 December 2008 (EST) ::i want my little box nao for my userpage, i won that beotch.make me one anyway b/c you know ide win.*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 21:00, 31 December 2008 (EST) :::no. >.< 22:28, 31 December 2008 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:N/Rt_Soul_Bind_Shadow&action=rate I don't like your vote:P(build has changed since your vote)Masterbow 07:09, 30 December 2008 (EST) Heroes Lol, yeah, it's awesome. I like Tracy, matt, and daphne. [[User:Dean Harper| Dean]]( ) 19:24, 31 December 2008 (EST) :Tracy's kinda of a bitch tbh. o_O 22:24, 31 December 2008 (EST) yep [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:06, 1 January 2009 (EST) :you faggot 12:05, 1 January 2009 (EST) ::you get a cookie for your name, Sui Cidal --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 11:19, 2 January 2009 (EST) Jebes Read my contest entry and when does it end-- Rikuno "C'mon Get Down With The Sickness!" 20:04, 5 January 2009 (EST) :when there are 7 entries. why 7? cause im awesome. 20:34, 5 January 2009 (EST) ::kk thnx-- Rikuno "C'mon Get Down With The Sickness!" 20:47, 5 January 2009 (EST) Sig6 Test 21:47, 5 January 2009 (EST) :wewt 21:47, 5 January 2009 (EST) Your signature is hard to read, please change it as per PvX:SIGN and PvX:DIS. Also, the icon of your signature must not be taller than 19 pixels. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 11:23, 6 January 2009 (EST) :iznice, but its too bright (well, the second half) --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧaoʂmonǥɘɼ 14:28, 6 January 2009 (EST) ::I can see it clearly...--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I know Paragons. Shut up and listen]] 15:54, 9 January 2009 (EST) speaking of sigs, how do you link an image (like my Monk/Para image) to your userpage. you've asked me to do this but I don't know how to.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I know Paragons. Shut up and listen]] 15:52, 9 January 2009 (EST) :Placing #REDIRECT User:Ikimono will do that. 15:59, 9 January 2009 (EST) ::I doesnt liek pachirisus needs moar bidoofses--GTFONAO 14:25, 11 January 2009 (EST) :::+1 --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧaoʂmonǥɘɼ 19:05, 11 January 2009 (EST) ohai halp :P --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧaoʂmonǥɘɼ Help me plz!!! 17:08, 13 January 2009 (EST) vote bitchtits u herd meh 18:09, 13 January 2009 (EST) :I said to vote this D:< 13:14, 18 January 2009 (EST) help me with my sig >> dont tells me its too long, so i made it a template and it subsitutes it, how do i make it not subsitute? --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧaoʂmonǥɘɼ Help me plz!!! 18:59, 15 January 2009 (EST) :First you create a page like User:OoO Dark Chaos OoO/Sig1, then another page like User:OoO Dark Chaos OoO/Sigredirect1. You put your sig on the /Sig1 page, and on the /Sigredirect1 page, you put down (without the nowiki tags) and in your preferences, put User:OoO Dark Chaos OoO/Sigredirect1 as your sig. 19:01, 15 January 2009 (EST) fail alert im so bad 13:58, 17 January 2009 (EST) :That is pretty fail... 17:33, 17 January 2009 (EST) [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 17:39, 17 January 2009 (EST) ^ :) -- 10:44, 18 January 2009 (EST) :wat 10:50, 18 January 2009 (EST) ::the group will be r5 caller and r2-5 eles, r3 monk [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 10:55, 18 January 2009 (EST) :::seems like anonimous would be perfect for the job. 10:57, 18 January 2009 (EST) ::::gg frosty, go fuck yourself -- 16:51, 18 January 2009 (EST) :::::[of Aggression@0 much? 18:54, 19 January 2009 (EST) have fun User:I Am Jebus/Sensual Skill of Sometimes -- 15:50, 29 January 2009 :lazy bastard :3 15:52, 29 January 2009 (EST) ::you'll enjoy it more than i do -- 15:54, 29 January 2009 :::not really. just put a delete tag on it. 15:58, 29 January 2009 (EST) ::::no you didn't -- 16:02, 29 January 2009 :::::that was a request, not a statement. 16:03, 29 January 2009 (EST) ::::::i fail at reading. anyway, no -- 16:14, 29 January 2009 WHEN YOU THOUGHT I COULDNT BE ANY MORE BAD tell me i fail. 16:04, 29 January 2009 (EST) :so basically all you need to do is kill the spirit not be horrible don't go afk and you rape this team? -- 16:15, 29 January 2009 :: :3 16:17, 29 January 2009 (EST) :::<3 u brandnew 16:55, 29 January 2009 (EST) Your RA screens with the Wammo You had a N/Rt healer on your team, you lose all honor [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 18:46, 30 January 2009 (EST) :losing honor would imply that that build is honorable rather then fucking gay in the first place, which it isn't. How do you lose honor you never gained? 217.120.228.192 18:49, 30 January 2009 (EST) ::Negative Honor nH (see what I did there?) [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 18:51, 30 January 2009 (EST) :::Yes. :::Try again please. 217.120.228.192 18:52, 30 January 2009 (EST) ::::Brandnew watches my talk page just to flame me. <3 19:06, 30 January 2009 (EST) :::::I watch nigh everyone's talk page <3 --'› Srs Beans ' 05:02, 31 January 2009 (EST) ::::::But u dont flame people. :/ 15:24, 31 January 2009 (EST) I saw you in RA today :D24.16.29.255 02:19, 7 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Actually my watchlist is empty as a bucket. Brandnew. 03:45, 7 February 2009 (EST) Boycott You do realise sucking on Crow's penis isn't going to make Skakid like you any more/hate you any less right? - (talk) 13:15, 7 February 2009 (EST) :I lol'd hard when I read that. 14:07, 7 February 2009 (EST) JEBUS MCBIRTHDAY w00t 15:11, 9 February 2009 (EST) :Happy birthday. AGE? /stalkerface 16:17, 9 February 2009 (EST) :Shit happens. --'› Srs Beans ' 17:13, 9 February 2009 (EST) ::happy birthdai -- 17:15, 9 February 2009 (EST) lol "Evis is still around cause it has more utility than prim axe or WE axe" More utility than Evisc, w8 wat? [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 04:09, 12 February 2009 (EST) :evis is gud-ol-fashioned chop 'n shock. I agree that its obsolete now, but Prage can have energy issues under pressure (what with canceling) and WE doesnt have disruption. 14:54, 12 February 2009 (EST) ::SHIT SHIT, YOU NEVER NEED TO CANCEL FRENZY IN AN EVIS BUILD EH. 82.75.192.76 15:29, 12 February 2009 (EST) :::considering that Prage's main and only advantage is Prage to fuel its disruption and damage, Prage has a greater energy concern than evis. 16:34, 12 February 2009 (EST) ::::Assuming you are strong and brave you only need to refresh Prage every 18 seconds, and frenzy every 8. 82.75.192.76 16:42, 12 February 2009 (EST) :::::Good luck not getting hit every 18 seconds. 16:43, 12 February 2009 (EST) FLOODING RC IS GUD AMIRITE 17:03, 12 February 2009 (EST) :Is that every "A" skill? 17:09, 12 February 2009 (EST) :b& imo. Brandnew. 17:35, 12 February 2009 (EST) ::Epic Storytelling imo. Toraen ''Dirt to da face!'' 22:10, 12 February 2009 (EST) :::i liek ur enthusiasm in doing this tedious work [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 22:19, 12 February 2009 (EST) ::::Livin' on a prayer--Bon Jovi. Lol, i finished B's and C's. 22:26, 12 February 2009 (EST) :::::D's are begging for some Van Halen. Life 22:28, 12 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Im done for tonight, and im doing two songs by System of a Down tomorrow. 22:30, 12 February 2009 (EST) :::::::BYOB? Consider that a song request. 22:34, 12 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::BYOB and Chop Suey. 22:41, 12 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::SUUUUGAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR - 04:10, 13 February 2009 (EST) RC fucking hates you. Shazam is back. --ShazamLovesObama obamaobamaobamaobamaobama 22:51, 12 February 2009 (EST) :ahahahahaha check my contribs lol ^_^ 22:56, 12 February 2009 (EST) Wow, you're good at wasting time. Ricky vantof 02:50, 13 February 2009 (EST) :^ 09:22, 13 February 2009 (EST) Chop Suey Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 13:38, 13 February 2009 (EST) :http://www.darklyrics.com/lyrics/machinehead/theblackening.html#8 Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 13:50, 13 February 2009 (EST) :: :Read my mind - The Killers =p ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 13:51, 13 February 2009 (EST) :::Long song is long, but ill go for it. 13:52, 13 February 2009 (EST) Stop listening to emo music. Rawrawr Dinosaur 13:52, 13 February 2009 (EST) :nou 14:11, 13 February 2009 (EST) Stop having the illusion that you will ever become admin. Ricky vantof 13:54, 13 February 2009 (EST) :^ 13:57, 13 February 2009 (EST) Contribs 518 in two days, bitch. 20:40, 13 February 2009 (EST) :This comment is my 4445th contrib. G'night peeps. 20:42, 13 February 2009 (EST) your signature again http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/PvXwiki:Sign_your_comments#Transclusion.2Ftemplate -Auron 16:17, 16 February 2009 (EST) :My sig is too huge to not be on a template, it's been fully protected by an admin, and I dont plan on changing it; if i do, ill make a new page. 20:34, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::i don't think Auron was asking =s. The points was using a template puts a huge strain on servers, so you should stop using them. Temapltes weren't even supposed to be used to ignore the rest of the rules set by Sig anyway. ::In reguards to what you said on GoDs page about not being able to subst 6 lines into you're preferences (the 6 line part aside) you weren't substing it. You'd place your sig on a page (such as User:I Am Jebus/sig) and in preferences you put . That little bit of code is all that'll show in you're preferences, and when you sign your sig will work fine (it won't be a template) ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 06:47, 17 February 2009 (EST) friend hello. :>*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 21:45, 16 February 2009 (EST) :ohaidere 22:13, 16 February 2009 (EST) rfa <3*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 23:23, 16 February 2009 (EST) :He hasn't contributed to here positively once. Plus he's a douche. Brandnew. 02:54, 17 February 2009 (EST) <3--Relyk 06:09, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::tbh stop sucking off for votes. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 17:42, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::what? 19:07, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::I see you posting on every possible page about your rfa =/ --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 19:11, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::On voter's talkpages; would you rather it all be on the page itself? 19:11, 17 February 2009 (EST) Build:E/P Arena Blinding Surge build isn't for spiking, L-Orb is easily side stepped, no cover conditions for blind, gale causes exhaustion (there is a reason people stopped using it) why use disc stance when you can cripple + kite (you meaning instead of 75% block, you get 0 hits) also bringing a blocking stance on a build meant for blind spam is lol worthy... what else. hmmm --Drah 22:19, 17 February 2009 (EST) :If the build isnt for spiking, what's it for? Pissing the hell out of warriors while not doing enough damage to trigger Merciless? Bring a water mes for anti-melee. Disciplined is never bad ;o 22:24, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::Disc stance is bad on blind spam. and not everything is for spiking --Drah 23:00, 17 February 2009 (EST) if i were an admin a lot more than four people would get perma'd. For one i'd ban luke so fucking hard he'd never see the light of day, thinking something on the order of banning the entire IP range for his whole county.--Golden19pxStar 20:40, 18 February 2009 (EST) HOME RUN CONTEST DISCUSS 01:03, 25 February 2009 (UTC) : i lold. My best is like 2k meters or somthing Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 02:07, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::I can barely get 3k feet on co-op hrc. -_- 03:25, 25 February 2009 (UTC) I just realized I haven't flamed you yet ofn this archive. You are a fucking nigger. Brandnew. 12:28, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :Roses are red :Violets are blue :Brandnew is a nigger :Now go fuck yourself :<3 19:49, 25 February 2009 (UTC) PvX:NPA ups --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 19:52, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :eh 19:53, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::troll less, and if you didnt know, that was /scarcasim --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 19:54, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::i trolled in retaliation :3 19:55, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::::i dont beleive that saves u tbh --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 19:59, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::NPA, WHERE THE FUCK IS FROSTY WHEN YOU NEED HIM? Brandnew. 22:04, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::::/sigh. :::::Dark, :::::please go die. :::::--A poem by Infidel. 22:05, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::/sigh ::::::Infidel, ::::::go suck a dick. ::::::--A poem by Dark, --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 23:37, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::Thanks for trying, but you need to learn to rhyme before you try to copy someone's format. 20:47, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Dark and Infidel, they suck at poetry. ::::::::Chaos got annoyed and wrote some faggotry. ::::::::Dark and Infidel said "el oh el" you are dumb. ::::::::But I'm emo: I ignore it cuz I'm numb. ::::::::Nao Jebus came and told all to stfu. ::::::::So the trolls allied and went "no you". ::::::::But many faggots, they just don't fit together. ::::::::So Dark, Infidel and Chaos are at war again. ::::::::Then Auron permabanned me for not rhyming this line. ::::::::Afterwards he said "He's a nigger, the line was actually fine". ::::::::And nao Jebus said my poem does indeed rock. ::::::::Fail poets can orally entertain my cock. ::::::::^ --'-Chaos-' 21:10, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I lol'd. --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:00, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::It appears there is now a poem war ::::::::::So in my defense, I call Chaos's mother a whore. ::::::::::I have a feeling that he'll copy the above, we'll see, ::::::::::But that could just be the fellatio his mother is giving me. ::::::::::So Dark, I tell you, get the fuck out ::::::::::Before some people begin to shout. ::::::::::They don't like our poems? ::::::::::Well I say fuck them! ::::::::::They can suck my dick, ::::::::::It's as hard as a stem! ::::::::::I'm getting off-topic, ::::::::::This section is derailed! ::::::::::But who cares ::::::::::All that matters is Chaos super failed! :::::::::: 22:10, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Yo yo yo Infidel's a hoe word. --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 00:29, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :Dark Chaosis a dick :Infidel is a troll :Now gtfo of here :Before i kick you in the balls :You'll be barren for all life :You'll speak like saz :So go fuck off now :Or get down and kiss my ass : 00:39, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::You're all bad at rhyming ::You know this is true ::Since Frosty is the ownz0r ::And he ownz you ::So please stop the bitching ::Since it won't help your case ::Lets leave this talk alone ::Or i'll ban your face! :: FrostytheAdmin 00:44, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Roses are red Violets are blue Your builds all suck And so do you <3--Goldenstar 00:47, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :Crow's dick is hard :And so is a wall :Theorycraft ftw :So /uninstall : 00:51, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :frosty owning? :what a joke :makes me want to smoke :so stfu you hoes :jebus really blows :chaos is kool :and crow has a big tool :you may may ask how i know :like i said :its because hes a hoe :dont cry that your dead :and give crow some head :and frosty :your moms really toasty :Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 01:14, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::Oh no, look what I've done. Fucking poetry games. ::Go fuck a duck, all of you dumb dames. ::Seriously, this shit is gay. ::I'd rather jerk off all day. ::And hey ::I just may ::Go down to the bay ::To-day ::and jerk one out while I lay ::And then I will shay ::ve. ::(Seriously though, this poetry is getting lame, except for Jebus's and Frosty's. Those were quite epic.) 02:34, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :::By the way Dark, Frosty and toasty do not rhyme. lrn2english. 02:36, 27 February 2009 (UTC)